


Bill's Life

by Epsilon_Stark2000



Series: Bill's Life [1]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Cheating, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Resurrection, Sibling Incest, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epsilon_Stark2000/pseuds/Epsilon_Stark2000
Summary: Bill Denbrough now 16 Years old thought Pennywise would be the peak of his life, BOY was he wrong





	1. Bill and His Girlfriend

Characters: 

Bill Denbrough 

Beverly Marsh 

Eddie Kasbrack 

 

Bill’s POV 

(it had been 3 years since the crazy incident with pennywise and 4 years since the loss of his little brother Georgie. Bill has been officially dating Beverly Marsh for 2.5 years) 

(in Bills bedroom) 

Bill: (making out with Beverly) mmmmmmmmmmmmm (reaches for the bottom of her T-Shirt) 

Beverly: (slaps his hand) Bill! Wtf it’s the middle of the day and we don’t have any sort of protection! 

Bill: mm-my parents aren’t Homm-e so I ffigured maybe we could fff-inaly gggo all the way 

Beverly: Your Insane! We are 16, you're not ready for sex 

Bill: yyyou’re? 

Beverly: I meant we 

Bill: bbbut you have ggg-iven me bbblowjobs and I have eeeaten you out and fingered your pppussy 

Beverly: I have to go okay Chemistry project with Ben (leaves) 

Bill: damnit (he’s hard as rock) Now im going to have ttto mmastrubate again! Ugh thanks for nothing bbbbbitch 

Beverly: (overheard) Bitch! 

Bill: shit! Bbaby im sorry you just upset mmmee 

Beverly: I'll give you something to be upset about! Remember last month in that Hotub 

Bill: of course 

(Flashback) 

(in Richie’s hot tub) 

Bill: (hickying her) I am so glad Richie is letting us mmmmmm use this I'm so in love with you 

Beverly: I love how I temporarily make that stutter go away (starts Frenching him) 

Bill: mmmmm yeah when I am happy it goes away. 

Beverly: oh yeah “Happy” I'll get you happy (removers her bikini top) 

Bill: Omg (starts rubbing them) 

Beverly: Suck them 

Bill: Okay Baby (he does) mmmmmmm 

Beverly: mmmmmmmmm 

Bill: mmmmmm fuck! I just came 

Beverly: no need to worry 

(present day) 

Bill: why 

Beverly: I’m Pregnant 

Bill: bbbut I had my trunks on hhhh-ow did that happen! 

Beverly: The Temperature was just right.....so yeah your going to be a father! 

Bill: At Sixtttteen! 

Beverly: Maybe if you could control that boner! You wouldn’t be in this sitiuation! 

Bill: ppplease leave 

Beverly: maybe I will come back (leaves) 

Bill: Shit! I nee-ed to talk to someone about this (leaves) 

(bikes over too Eddie’s) 

Bill: (knocks) 

Eddie: (opens door) Yo 

Bill: can we tttalk 

Eddie: of course come in 

(in Eddie’s room) 

Eddie: what’s up? 

Bill: (starts crying) 

Eddie: Bill (embraces him) 

Bill: She’s pregnant Eddie! 

Eddie: Beverly! 

Bill: nnnno your Mom! Yes Bev 

Eddie: Shit! 

Bill: what do you have ttto wwwory about you're not the father! 

Eddie: Yeah, I suppose not (tears up) 

Bill: what’s wrong 

Eddie: (wipes his tears) Nothing, come on bro I was just about to meet Stan and Richie in the arcade, let’s go I’ll buy you dinner 

Bill: (smiles) Then I will have lobster 

Eddie: Fuck off you’ll have what I say (laughs) 

Bill: (laughs) Let’s go, I nnned to gett my mind of this shit. 

Eddie: Me too 

(they leave) 

(end of chapter one)


	2. The Arcade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual content

Characters:   
Bill Denbrough   
Eddie Kaspbrak  
Stanley Uris  
Richie Tozier  
Beverly Marsh

Bill's POV  
(at the Arcade)   
Bill: ttthanks for the Pizza  
Eddie: It's the least i could do  
Bill: It meansss alottt   
Eddie: (embraces him) of course  
Richie: KISS!!!!!  
Eddie: Fuck you he's having a hard time right now  
Richie: Me too in my pants (laughs)  
Stan: For fucks sake Richie! Bill what's up  
Bill: Bev is pregnant   
Stan: pregnant!  
Bill: yeah  
(flashback)  
Stan's POV  
(in his bedroom)  
Stan: (working on homework)  
Beverly: knock knock  
Stan: Oh Hey, whats up   
Beverly: oh not much (pats the spot next to her on his bed)  
Stan (does) its a bit late what do you need  
Beverly: (locks the door) you   
Stan: what!  
Beverly: I need you Stan! Bill is so ugly and he's all I lllllove you bbbbaby ugh i'm sick of it i want a good Jewish boy to show me a good time  
Stan: Hes one of my.....  
Beverly: (takes of her shirt shes not wearing a bra)   
Stan: (gets hard) oh no  
Beverly: mmmm (kisses him passionately)  
Stan: (kisses her back)  
Beverly: (rips of his shirt and starts making out with him)  
Stan: mmmmmmmmmmmm Don't tell Bill  
Beverly: of course not  
Stan: okay then (takes of is shorts)  
Beverly: mmmmmmm (pulls down his boxers)(His 6 inch cock springs free) Bigger than Bill  
Stan: Shut up and Suck  
Beverly: (starts sucking)   
Stan: mmmmmmm  
Beverly: mmmmm (takes of her pants and panties)   
Stan: I don't have a condom   
Beverly: I don't care, i am on the pill   
Stan: oh okay (slides his cock into her pussy)   
Beverly: mmmmmmmmm yes Stan fuck me!  
Stan: (he fucks her hard)  
Beverly: Cum inside me!  
Stan: i am going to ahhhhhhh (cums in her)   
Beverly: mmmmmmmm yay!   
Stan: (pulls out) yeah   
Beverly: let me clean that dick up (licks it up)  
Stan: ugh okay please leave  
Beverly: Stany  
Stan: OUT!  
Beverly: Fine! (leaves)  
Stan: Fuck i feel so dirty i need like 8 showers  
(present day)  
Bill: Stan?  
Stan: Huh oh sorry I was just thinking about something  
Bill: Play me in Pacman?   
Stan: for sure!   
(they go play)  
Eddie's POV  
Richie: Edster can we chat  
Eddie: of course  
Richie: you know we both....  
Eddie: shut up i remember  
(Flashback)   
(in Richie's room)  
Eddie: why did you call me over   
Richie: I am going to be your best friend after this  
Eddie: oh  
Richie: we are going to have a threesome  
Eddie: with Stan?  
Richie: No that's gay dude (laughs) with Bev  
Eddie: (a little hurt) ohhhhhh okay sure bro but Bill  
Beverly: (nude) don't worry shirts off now  
Richie: (rips his off) there you go babe  
Eddie: (hesitates but takes it off) yea  
Beverly: mmmm looking sexy  
Richie: lets just get into the sex (takes his pants and boxers off)(his 8 inch cock is already hard)  
Eddie: (looks at his dick)(gets hard) lets do it babe (takes of his boxers releasing his 5 cock)   
Richie: calling her babe huh?1  
Eddie: for sure "her"  
Beverly: Shut up one in my mouth one in my puss  
Richie: (puts it in her pussy) dibs  
Eddie: (sighs and puts it in her mouth)  
( a few minutes later )  
Richie: I am so close  
Beverly: CUMM!  
Richie: (does) Edster get in there   
Eddie: okay (stick it in he hates it but just stares at Richies hard cum covered cock) mmmmm  
Beverly: mmmm  
Eddie: (he cums) shit i could have just   
Beverly: your quick no worries you two i am on the pill  
Richie: not a problem babe (kisses her)  
Eddie: I can't believe we just did that!  
Richie: Dude  
Eddie: (gets dressed) his Bills fucking girlfriend you two sluts have fun! (leaves)  
(Present day)   
Richie: it can't be either of ours  
Eddie: It could be! If it is your telling Bill!  
Bill: ttteling me What?  
Richie and Eddie: Um  
(end of chapter two)


	3. Confession Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie,Eddie and Stan Confess to hooking up with Beverly too Bill

Characters:  
Bill Denbrough  
Eddie Kaspbrak  
Stanley Uris  
Richie Tozier   
Beverly Marsh  
Ben Hanscom  
Henry Bowers

Bill's POV  
(In the arcade)  
Bill: whhhat the fuck are you guys nnnnot ttteling me!  
Stan: Bill i have something to tell you   
Bill: Not now Stan!  
Eddie: Me and Richie........had thresome with Bev  
Richie: We both cummed either of us may be the father  
Eddie: He made me!  
Bill: great! Stans my only loyal friend!!!  
Stan: (tears up) im sorry   
Bill: Ffffffuck you guys (runs of crying)

Eddie's POV:  
Eddie: Nice going hornball!  
Richie: WTF Dude why are you blaming me  
Eddie: YOU FORCED A HOMOSEXUAL MAN TO FUCK HIS BEST FRIENDS GIRLFRIEND!  
Richie: Whos the Homo?  
Stan: Eddie Dumbass!  
Richie: Really!  
Stan: Yes hes had a crush on you for years  
Eddie: STAN!!!!!!!!!!  
Stan: Its the Truth  
Richie: I have to go   
Eddie: Richie wait!  
Richie: (leaves)  
Eddie: (breaks down crying)  
Stan: No Tears  
Eddie: My crushes hate me!!!  
Stan: you like Bill too  
Eddie; yeah...  
Stan: What about me?  
Eddie: What about you  
Stan: do you like me?  
Eddie: i suppose yea your cute  
Stan: well then (kisses him)  
Eddie: (kisses him back)  
Stan: lets make this a date (takes his hand)  
Eddie: yes lets

Ben's POV:  
(in his room)  
Beverly: BTW im Preggers  
Ben: really!  
Beverly: really   
(Flashback)  
Beverly: (making out with Ben)  
Ben: you sure Bill wont find out   
Beverly: shut up and fuck me  
Ben: okay! (shoves his 4 inch cock in her)  
Beverly: mmmmmmmm  
Ben: mmmmmmm  
(10 minutes later)   
Ben: ahhhhh (cums)  
Beverly: mmmmmmm  
(present day)  
Ben: Am I???  
Beverly: The Father, i told Bill is him hes stupid he thinks he got me preggers in a hot tub.  
Ben: So It is mine?  
Beverly: No it might be Stan,Eddie or Richie's  
Ben: Who do you want it to be  
Beverly: You (kisses him passionately)  
Ben: me too (starts making out with her)

Bill's POV  
(biking home)  
Bill: Assholes the llllot of um i hate um i )crashes into someone) Shit im  
Henry: Denbrough!   
Bill: FUCK!  
(end of chapter 3)


	4. Bill's Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill bumps into an old enemy

Characters::  
Bill Denbrough  
Henry Bowers

Bill's POV  
Henry: WTF IS YOUR PROBLEM  
Bill: im sssory!  
Henry: you have been crying  
Bill: Just kill me!!!!  
Henry: Dude  
Bill: Whhhhy are't you bbbeating the shit out of me  
Henry: please just trust me, i have changed i am a better person now  
Bill: ohhhh really i dddont bbbelive it  
Henry: come with me and I'll prove it  
Bill: I I I I I I guess  
Henry: awesome  
(takes him to his house)  
Bill: Ifff your gggggoing to kill me just do it  
Henry: (takes of his shirt revealing his 8 pack abs) I'm not going to kill you  
Bill: you live here all alllone  
Henry: pretty sick right  
Bill: IIIII gguess  
Henry: you seem to have a lot on your mind   
Bill: I ddo   
Henry: tell me about it  
Bill: My girlfriend Beverly is pregnant   
Henry: you knocked up a chick nice!  
Bill: I'm Not the Father  
Henry: oh shit  
Bill: she said i was we made ooo-ut in hot tub she took off her bbbbikini and i cummed she said it was just right to caaaause insemination   
Henry: Fuck man so whos the baby daddy  
Bill: Either Richie,Eddie or Stan my ex best friends   
Henry: That's rough dude  
Bill: thanks  
Henry: of course (just looks at bill)  
Bill: what  
Henry: (Kisses Bill passionately)  
Bill: (kisses him back) I I I I don't i have a........  
Henry: (starts hickying him)  
Bill: omg dont stop no stop no dont  
Henry: (takes bill's shirt off) just give in to temptation  
Bill: ok (starts making out with him)  
Henry: are you a virgin?  
Bill: Yes,you   
Henry: Im 18 dude no  
Bill: of course  
Henry: where did your stutter go?  
Bill: when im happy it goes away   
Henry: mmm good (takes off his shorts he went commando)(His 10 inch dick springs free)  
Bill: can I?  
Henry: please  
Bill: (starts sucking)  
Henry: oh yeah!!!!!! (takes of bills pants and boxers releasing Bill's 5.8 inch cock) nice lets 69  
Bill: K (they reposition)  
(they suck each other)  
Bill: Henry i want you too fuck me  
Henry: sure thing (lines his cock up with Bill' ass)  
Bill: do it  
Henry: (starts fucking him hard)  
Bill; oh HELLLLLLLLLL YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Henry: mmmmmmmmmmm  
Bill: Harder!  
Henry: yes (goes harder)  
Bill: mmmmmmmmmmmmm FUCK  
Henry: I am so close  
Bill: Me too!  
Henry: together  
Bill: 1  
Henry: 2  
Both: 3 (they cum)  
Bill: (breathing hard) wow  
Henry: I am going to take a shower  
Bill: oh  
Henry: and your joining me  
Bill: YES  
(they take a shower)  
Bill: (washing henry's abs)  
Henry: mmm so  
Bill: what  
Henry: wanna be my boyfriend  
Bill: (kisses him) yes after this I am going to go end it with her I wanna be with you  
Henry: good (kisses him)  
(end of chapter 4)


	5. Breakup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill dumps Beverly

Characters:  
Bill Denbrough  
Eddie Kaspbrak  
Stanley Uris  
Richie Tozier  
Henry Bowers  
Mike Hanlon  
Ben Hanscom  
Beverly Marsh

Bill's POV  
(at Henry's)  
Henry: (making out with bill) mmmm do you have to go  
Bill: I do baby i'll be back before you know it  
Henry: good  
Bill (kisses him) bye love  
Henry: bye  
(Bill leaves)

Richie's POV  
(at a diner)  
Mike: good to see you Richie  
Richie: yea there is a reason i called you up  
Mike: why?  
Richie: Eddie is gay  
Mike: and, that's a problem  
Richie: NO! because so am I  
Mike: really but your like a pussy slayer  
Richie: I hate being one, I am sick of it, i want Eddie's cock  
Mike: your too late  
Richie: huh  
Mike: look  
(a few booths are)  
Eddie: your the best  
Stan: no you are  
Eddie: no you!  
Stan: I love you  
Eddie: I love you too (kisses him passionately)  
Mike: See  
Richie: (kisses mike) mmmmmm MIKE!!!!!! (whispers) play the fuck along!  
Mike: (nods)  
Richie: mmmm i can't wait to taste that BBC!  
Eddie: (looks over)  
Stan: how about you two quite down some of us are trying to have a good breakfast  
Eddie: yeah  
Mike: He wants my BBC and I am happy to give him it!  
Richie: YEA, lets go  
Mike: let's (they leave) 

Eddie's POV  
Eddie: fuck him  
Stan: you would rather be with him  
Eddie: No! Stan I love you (kisses him)  
Stan: (kisses him back) mmmm I love you too

Bill's POV  
(at Beverly's)  
Bill: (knocks)  
Beverly: Babe hey  
Bill: I'm nnnot your bbabe  
Beverly: Excuse me  
Bill: I know i am nnnot the bbbaby daddy It's either, Eddie,Richie or Stan  
Beverly: hmmmm or Ben but actually I know for a fact who it is  
Bill: I don't care i'm leaving you, for Henry Bowers!  
Beverly: Oh you mean the babies father!  
Bill: wwwwhat!  
Beverly: mhm you heard me!!!!!!  
Bill: (runs of crying)

Beverly's POV  
Ben: what a bitch  
Beverly: all because of your tip about him and bowers  
Ben: I'm glad he bought it!  
Beverly: me too boyfriend  
Ben: mmmmm (starts making out with her)

BIll's POV  
(at a bridge)  
Bill: (crying) It's time for me to join you Georgie  
(It's a 100 Foot drop!)  
Bill: goodbye cruel world (Jumps)  
(End of Chapter 5)


	6. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill's Lifeless body washes up on shore

Characters  
Bill Denbrough  
Georgie Denbrough  
Pennywise

(Georgie's POV)  
(flashback)  
Georgie: I have to go now  
Pennywise: Oh not without your boat, here take it!  
Georgie: (reaches for it)  
Pennywise: take it  
Georgie: (takes it)  
Pennywise: (bites his arm off)  
Georgie: AHHHHHH (tries to crawl away)  
Pennywise: (grabs him)  
Georgie: Billy!!!!!!!   
Pennywise: (drags him into the sewer)  
Georgie: let me go!  
Pennywise: oh no  
Georgie: I don't wanna die!!!  
Pennywise: die oh no no no georgie  
Georgie: what are you going to do to me  
Pennywise: this (opens his face tentacles come out and grab Georgie)  
Georgie: AHHHHHHHH  
Pennywise: (wraps him into a cocoon time thing) now you'll be in there until your ripe!   
(Then the Events of IT Happened)  
(Present day)  
Georgie: Ahhhhhh (emergers from the cocoon nude) what the hell happened (looks at his left arm its perfectly fine) I I I'm fine   
(works his way out of the sewer)   
Georgie: Hello! anyone (sees a pair of sweatpants) good (puts them on)  
(notices a body bye the river)  
Georgie: shit are you okay! (no response)  
(goes to the Body it's BIll)  
Georgie: Billy! no no no no (starts preforming CPR)  
(nothing)  
Georgie: Come on Bill!!!! (now crying)  
(nothing)  
Georgie: oh Billy (kisses him)  
Bill: (spits up a ton of water and breathes in and out heavily)   
Georgie: Billy!  
Bill: Ggggeorgie  
Georgie: yeah it's me   
Bill: Am I in heaven  
Georgie: No your alive  
Bill: ttthis is a trick you you can't be  
Georgie: It's me!  
Bill: Prove it   
Georgie: My Birthday is September 18th 1981  
Bill: anyone with acessss to pppublic record could know ttthat  
Georgie: (thinks) the very first movie you showed me was Star Wars, i was scared of Darth Vader i cried the second he walked on the screen but you said this Georgie i promise you i won't ever let him hurt you I wont ever let.....  
Bill; (tears up) Anyone hurt you  
Georgie: yeah  
Bill: oh georgie! (hugs him)  
Georgie: It's me Billy (crying)  
Bill: I'm so glad your okay (crying)  
Georgie: me too  
Bill: lets get you some food  
Georgie: thanks, um why where you here  
Bill: I guess i washed up here  
Georgie: Washed up!  
Bill: I jumped of a bridge, water was deeper than i thought  
Georgie: IF YOU EVER TRY THAT SHIT AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU  
Bill: Well i better not try it then (stands up) come on bro let's go   
(they leave)  
(End of Chapter 6)


	7. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Georgie return home

Characters:  
Bill Denbrough  
Georgie Denbrough  
Henry Bowers  
Mr. Denbrough  
Mrs. Denbrough 

(Bill's POV)  
(the Denbrough residence)   
Bill: (enters) Mom, Dad I uh have a Surprise   
Mrs. Denbrough: what is it  
Mr. Denbrough: Nothing important   
Georgie: Hey, I'm Home  
Parents: great!  
Mrs. Denbrough: Dishes need done G  
Mr. Denbrough: and that lawn needs mowed Bill  
Georgie: WTF No tears no hugs!  
Mr. Denbrough: Your mother asked you to do something, do it!  
Georgie: Fuck you   
Mrs. Denbrough: LANGUAGE!   
Georgie: (runs off too his room)   
Mr. Denbrough: and stay in there!   
Bill: you guys are assholes (goes to georgie's room)  
(knocks)  
Georgie: hey billy (lets him in then locks the door)  
Bill: They suck i'm sorry   
Georgie: IDK what i was expecting but that wasn't it   
Bill: You deserve only the best (pats Georgie's bare shoulders)  
Georgie: Human Touch feels good   
Bill: (rubs his shoulders) i bet bro   
Georgie: Hey take of your shirt   
Bill: um okay (does)  
Georgie: (sits on Bill's lap) now i can rub yours while you rub mine  
Bill: great idea (they do)  
Georgie: I'm glad at least you missed me   
Bill: of course i missed you Georgie, your not only my brother but my best friend  
Georgie: but Eddie,Richie,Stan?  
Bill: Nothing, compared to you G  
Georgie: (kisses Bill)  
Bill: (thinks for a moment)(Kisses him back)   
Georgie: I have wanted to do that for a long time  
Bill: I liked it  
Georgie: I want you to fuck me Bill  
Bill: Georgie!  
Georgie: Billy i need this please   
Bill: Well, i suppose   
Georgie: your the best (starts making out with him)  
Bill: (lays down)  
Georgie: (gets on top off him) should I   
Bill: take um off   
Georgie: (takes his pants off and Bills)  
Bill: wow 4 inches nice  
Georgie: thanks (starts sucking bill)  
Bill: Ohhhhhhhhhhhh Georgie!   
Georgie: I want too take a ride!  
Bill: Georgie your terrible but hop on   
Georgie: okay (sits on his dick)  
Bill: mmmmm (starts fucking georgie)  
Georgie: oh Billy!!!!  
Bill: oh Georgie!  
(they both cum)  
Bill: wow best sex ever   
Georgie: how many times  
Bill: with this time, Twice   
Georgie: Ah cool (starts making out with him)  
Bill: mmmmm I love you but you smell like shit  
Georgie: well i could use a bath, my arms hurt could you clean me Billy  
Bill: but of course lets go (picks him up and takes him too the bathroom)  
(outside the window)  
Henry: Your going to so regret that Denbrough!


	8. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bowers confronts Bill about his affair with Georgie.

Characters  
Bill Denbrough  
Georgie Denbrough  
Henry Bowers

(Bill's POV)  
Bill: come on G im taking you out for a meal  
Georgie: I could use a good meal  
Bill: let's go bro   
(they exit the house)  
Henry: Hey Bill   
Bill: Um hey Hen (kisses him)  
Henry: hmm tastes like zombie cock!  
Bill: Zzzzombie i ddont knnow wwhat your tttalking about  
Henry: Oh would you look at that the stutter has returned!!!!!  
Georgie: wanna go fuck yourself   
Henry: Can it Zombie Boy  
Bill: how dddare you cccall him tttttthatttt  
Henry: How dare you break my heart and have sex with your own brother!  
Bill: I I I I I I I I I  
Henry: your about to be so dead Denbrough!!!!!!  
Bill: Please Henrrry im ssssory!  
Henry: (pulls a knife) I don't fucking care  
Bill: please!   
Henry: Goodbye Bill (slits his throat)  
Bill: (falls to the ground) Gggggggorgie, I'm sssssory (dies)  
Georgie: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Henry: NO ONE CHEATS ON ME ZOMBIE BOY!  
Georgie: Your gonna pay for that!  
Henry: what are you gonna do about it   
Georgie: This (opens his mouth a tentacle comes out and grabs Henry)  
Henry: ACK!  
Georgie: (sucks the life out of Henry)  
Henry: (turns into a pile of ash)  
Georgie: (now glowing) heal (points to bill)  
Bill: (his throat heals) (coughs) ugh what the   
Georgie: (turns back to normal) Billy!  
Bill: Georgie, what happened   
Georgie: Don't you worry about that your okay now   
Bill: I love you Georgie  
Georgie: I love you too (kisses him passionately)  
Bill: I can't remember what is going on  
Georgie: We are heading out to grab a bite  
Bill: oh yea, I am hungry lets go bro  
Georgie: yes let's   
(End of Chapter 8)


End file.
